bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnipotence
Omnipotence is unlimited power; the power and ability to be supremely almighty and invincible, in every sense and aspect, and to do things that stretch beyond the boundaries of logic and achieve any action, with barely any restrictions, essentially being able to do whatever one wants and to do anything non-contradictory. God and Death possess this power. It goes way beyond Reality Warping. Capabilities The user can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Known Users Characters with this ability Only two characters are powerful enough to be considered omnipotent. *'God' - As the most powerful being in and creator of the universe and everything in it, God possesses absolute limitless and infinite power and can literally do whatever He wants and anything He desires; his power is both limitless and unmatched by any sentient being, except Death. He is supremely powerful and bears unmatchable, unquestionable power. *'Death' - Due to him being the oldest and most powerful of the Four Horsemen, having existed since the beginning alongside God and possibly being older than God, Death can do anything he wishes, bearing immeasurably immaculate power in his own right. He is capable of amazing feats such as reversing the moon's orbit with ease and he has demonstrated the ability to go to Lucifer's Cage in a matter of seconds to retrieve Sidney's soul. Nigh-Omnipotence Nigh-Omnipotence is the power to possess ultimate power, with certain limitations. Although it is a lesser version of Omnipotence, it still goes way beyond Reality Warping. Aspects The user wields almost supreme power, but they are limited due to a certain element they're missing that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. Despite that missing element, the user wields unimaginable levels of power and can achieve a near-limitless number of effects with their near-omnipotent abilities. Characters with this ability Not many characters in the series are powerful enough to be considered omnipotent, however, there are only a small select few that are. *'Seraphim' - As the very first and highest order of angels, Seraphs are endowed with near-supreme supernatural power that is right next to God Himself. They have the power to do and create just about anything they wish with in the blink of an eye. ** Oracle - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle possesses near-supremely incalculable supernatural power, although he was still a little weaker than God or Death, as Death said that Oracle is not God, suggesting that even with his immeasurable power, he is not quite as powerful as both God and Death, but is powerful enough to fight them. Oracle however is stronger than Michael and Lucifer. According to Rayne, with this power Oracle could potentially "run the universe". Dracula even said, "He's everybody's boss". *'Jesus Christ' - As the Son of God, Jesus is nigh omnipotent, and thus is able to perform incredible feats. *'Archangels' - All the Archangels were given nigh omnipotent power by God and they all have a tremendously vast supply of power, but although not to the same level as Oracle and they can't do everything. Despite this, they are capable of doing and creating almost anything and accomplish incredible feats in gestures, snap of fingers, winks or even just simple thoughts. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by God Category:Powers possessed by Death